


Вся магия мира

by Kagami, WTF_Love_Death_Robots



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Silkpunk, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots
Summary: Однажды Лян возвращается домой...Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.
Relationships: Yan/OFC
Kudos: 2





	Вся магия мира

В тот вечер Лян вернулся домой поздно. В Гонконг прибыл новый дирижабль, совершивший кругосветное путешествие. Говорили, он летел почти без остановок. Настоящее чудо!

Кто бы мог пропустить такое? Вот и Лян не смог.

Огромное сине-белое судно пришвартовалось к одной из башен, закрывая собой половину неба. Это поражало и заставляло сердце биться сильнее.

Китайцев близко не пускали, и Лян наслаждался зрелищем с одной из крыш. Он видел, как гондолу покидали пассажиры, как работали огромные винты, видел даже капитана в синей форме и фуражке с кокардой в виде крыльев.

По дороге домой Лян купил бутылочку байцзы, решил, что такое событие надо отпраздновать. Ведь теперь перед каждым весь мир лежал как на ладони.

На пороге его встретила кошка. Мурлыкнула, потерлась головой о ноги и засеменила обратно в комнату. Лян усмехнулся: такая честь выпадала нечасто. Но сделав шаг вовнутрь, он напрягся.

В доме был чужой.

Лян прекрасно знал, как ощущается Янь. Сытая или голодная, в человеческом облике или в лисьем — он мог узнать ее даже не видя, но сейчас было что-то…

…не…

…то…

Что-то огромное, больше дирижабля, накрыло дом.

— Лян? — Янь появилась в дверном проеме, обнаженная, прекрасная, светящаяся изнутри. Значит, сегодняшняя охота закончилась удачно, но…

Она смотрела на него встревоженно и напряженно.

— Нам нужна помощь.

— Конечно, — кивнул Лян, отставив выпивку. — Что случилось?

В комнате было темно, не помогал даже яркий искусственный свет ночного города. Он словно натыкался на преграду у окон и рассеивался, не проникая во внутрь.

Его как будто что-то сдерживало…

Или кто-то.

— Кто здесь? — хриплый голос был тихим, но Лян ощутил, как от него по телу проходит дрожь.

— Это человек, — ответила Янь и ушла в комнату. — Я говорила о нем, — она присела на корточки и подалась ближе к сгустку непроглядной тьмы. — Он поможет.

Тьма всколыхнулась, и Ляну показалось, что вздрогнул весь дом.

— Я постараюсь, — уточнил он, — но я должен знать, как и чем.

Доски пола и стен задрожали. Янь обняла фигуру, которая пыталась подняться.

Это мало было похоже на человека, хотя существо и старалось. Форма менялась ежесекундно, перетекая из одного в другое.

— Я не могу, — не менялся только голос.

— У тебя получится, — уговаривала Янь.

Еще пару раз дом неслабо тряхнуло. По макушке Ляна стукнула щепка, отвалившаяся от потолочной балки.

На миг абсолютная тьма заполнила все вокруг, а потом Янь зажгла масляную лампу, накрыла фитилек колбой и поставила на стол.

На полу, обнимая себя за плечи руками, сидела девушка. Сначала Ляну показалась, что она закутана в длинные иссиня-черные волосы, но, подойдя ближе, он понял, что это потоки странного вязкого вещества, которое, возникая из ниоткуда, стекало по изящному телу и исчезало в нигде.

— Лян, — сказала Янь. — Это Юань. Дракон.

Юань подняла голову и посмотрела на Ляна глубокими черными провалами глаз.

И в этом взгляде было столько всего! Боль, просьба, надежда, ярость…

— Мне жаль… — Дракон перевела дыхание и продолжила: — ...что приходится просить… о помощи… — Ее губы потрескались, и из тонких ранок текло черное и склизкое. — …у человека…

Лян присел перед Юань, рассматривая внимательно, пытаясь понять, что можно сделать.

— У нас мало времени, — рядом с ним опустилась Янь. — Драконы зависят от магии больше, чем любое другое существо в мире.

— Значит… — Лян протянул руку и почти коснулся текущего по телу Юань вещества.

— Да, — Янь перехватила его запястье. — Это магия. И она уходит. Надо действовать быстро.

Лян выдохнул, провел ладонью по волосам.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— До утра…

— Это немыслимо! — он резко встал, дернулся к верстаку, ухватил первую попавшуюся деталь. — Слишком мало!

— Ты сможешь!

Он повернулся к плавно встающей на ноги Янь.

— Иначе, — продолжила она, — с последним Драконом из этого мира уйдет последняя магия.

Юань на полу всхлипнула, дрожа всем телом.

И Ляна охватило ощущение, что его загнали в угол.

Он не мог отказать Янь.

— Я смогу удержать жизнь Юань в теле до утра. Не дольше. Принимайся за работу, — она не просила — приказывала.

***

У Юань небольшие упругие грудки. Они как раз помещались в ладони Янь.

Лиса нежна и внимательна. Она легко гладила тело Дракона, убирая темные потоки, направляя их на тряпки, которые вокруг разложил Лян, и ткань пропитывалась жидкой магией и любовными соками.

У Юань тонкая талия и совершенно обворожительный животик, на котором нет пупка. Янь целовала ее между грудок и опускалась языком вниз, к безволосому паху, а потом возвращалась обратно, кусая соски, вылизывая и теребя их, заставляя Дракона чувствовать и жить.

Лян спешил. Его подгоняли стоны и вздохи. Он был возбужден, но не мог остановиться, мог только смотреть и менять ткань, в которую заворачивал готовые детали, чтобы и они пропитались магией и любовью.

У Юань стройные бедра. И Янь, устроившись между ними, выглаживала и ласкала, без слов прося разрешения припасть к сокровенному. И Дракон разводила колени, открываясь, пуская в себя.

По комнате плыл сладкий запах. Лян вдыхал его и не сдерживался, замирал, глядя на то, как язык Янь скользил между ног Юань, как погружался внутрь, заставляя тонкое тело выгибаться и исходить магией еще больше.

У Юань маленькие ступни, от которых невозможно оторвать взгляд… Но хвосты Янь накрывали их, скрывая от посторонних взглядов.

***

Он закончил утром, когда солнце вставало над городом, заглядывая в окна.

Юань лежала на спине, подставляя грудь и живот. Янь вытирала остатки магии с ее тела, а Лян заканчивал настраивать механизмы.

По небу, скрывая солнце, побежали тучи, сверкнула молния. Юань довольно улыбнулась и прогнулась, наслаждаясь прикосновениями ее Лисы и ее человека.

— Я не уверен, что это поможет надолго, — Лян закрепил последний кожух на боку Дракона. — Здесь все сложнее, чем…

Но на его губы лег палец Янь.

— Это не поможет совсем, если мы не вернем, то, что украли люди.

— Украли?

— Жемчужина, — голос Юань был пока еще слабым, но она все больше приходила в себя, контролировала свои силы, свою жизнь и свои желания. — Они украли мою жемчужину.

— Ее надо вернуть, — кивнула Янь. — Иначе магия в мире исчезнет полностью.


End file.
